Cake and Frosting
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: One-shot about my cousin Neko and her love Undertaker. A smut story. XD So rated M or NC-17. Valentine's Day for these two. w Enjoy!


URGH! Just had to! Thanks to the person off of facebook. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! XD ANYWAY! It stars Neko!

Neko: *death glares*

Eep! *shifty eyes then coughs* Anyway...TIME TO START! :D

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cake and Frosting<span>_**

Today was suppose to be normal. Well...as normal as a half-human, half-cat demon can do. Name's Neko. I have shoulder length dark blue hair that grows at random times, gold-yellow eyes, and pale skin.

"What are you thinking my dear~" An eerie voice asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

I blinked, looking over at a man dressed in an over sized grey-black robe. Underneath his robe, he wore a black long sleeve shirt, a black vest with blue-ish beads, black tight pants and knee high boots with buckles and straps across them. His hair was silver, nearly reaching his ass. A single braid on the right side of his head. His ears were pierced with small hoops. On top of his head was his black top hat, with a scarf like thing coming down from it. He wore glasses from time to time but no one could tell from behind his silver bangs because they were covering his emerald eyes.

"It's nothing Undertaker." I said, my tail swishing behind me lazily.

Suddenly, he was in front of me, his pale hands touching my face. I tried to hid my shiver from his long black fingernails lightly scrapping across my cheek.

"Reeeeaaaaaally my dear?" He asked, a slow smirk coming over his face.

I gave him a small glare, "Yes Undertaker."

He suddenly was away from me the moment that the bell rang and in walked a customer. I snorted silently, hopping off the coffin and walked into the back where the kitchen was. Maybe baking something will distract me from what was really bothering me.

It was Valentine's Day. And Undertaker forgot. Which in the end made me moody. From the kitchen, I heard the customer freaking out slightly. I smirked slightly as I got the materials out. I began to put together a cake. I figured that a cake would be good. I could smush the cake into his face. I chuckled slightly. After I had whipped up the cake batter, I placed it in the oven. I turned the timer on and leaned against the counter. I glanced at the frosting that was sitting there innocently.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to snack on it." I mumbled to myself, picking it up.

I popped open the top, sticking my finger into the white frosting and pulled it back out, frosting on my finger. I stuck it in my mouth, nearing moaning at the taste.

"Oh frosting...it's been so long." I said, licking some more up.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>No One's POV<span>_**

Undertaker could smell something cooking. After waving (more like scaring) the customers off, he went into the kitchen. There, he spotted his beloved Neko licking white frosting off of her fingers, her eyes closed in bliss. He felt a wave of jealousy pierced through him at the sight. He blinked. Him, jealous? Over frosting? A smile ran across his face as he came up behind her.

"Hello Neko, my dear~" He purred in her ear, pressing against her.

She let out a startled gasp, nearly dropping the frosting container. She turned around before Undertaker pressed against her harder, pinning her against the counter. She looked up at the tall male, a small blush crossing over her face while she gave him a glare.

"Don't scare me like that Undertaker!" She said, huffing slightly.

"My apologies Neko dear." He murmured, leaning down.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She stuttered out, blushing even more.

"Just having a taste." He said, kissing her.

Her eyes slipped closed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back, licking his lips. She opened her eyes, blinking. Neko was slightly confused. What did he mean by having a taste? Suddenly, there was frosting across her lips. She squeaked and before she could open her mouth to yell at him, he slammed his lips against hers. The blue haired half-cat squeaked in surprise before moaning, opening her lips to let him in. He licked around her lips before slipping his tongue into her mouth, tangling his tongue with hers. Neko felt a shiver run up her spine as he picked her up, setting her on the counter. Neko let out a small gasp as the cold tile touched her legs. She was wearing a large baggie grey shirt that slipped off her shoulder and black silky panties underneath. The tall man pulled back, looking over her. Her face was flushed, half-lidded eyes, and mouth open slightly. Her chest was rising and falling with every breath she took. The silver haired male smirked, taking the frosting container and putting some on her neck down to the swell of her breast. He placed his lips against her neck, licking up the frosting. The female shivered, letting out a small moan. He smirked before biting the neck. She gasped, arching. He pushed her down against the counter as he continued to lick up the frosting. Neko could only moan, feeling herself get wet with need. She let out a gasp when he pushed himself against her. She moaned, arching herself up towards him. He pulled back, licking his lips. Neko gazed up at him, her blush darker then earlier. He pulled away slightly, pulling her up before stripping off the top, leaving her in just her panties.

"Undertaker!" She gasped out, covering her 36C breasts.

He let out a smirk before pulling her arms away and pinning her back onto the counter. She gasped, arching her back as her nipples hardened from the cold. Undertaker roamed his eyes over her almost nude body. He licked his lips as she blushed. Her ears were pulled back into submission. He put both of her arms together and pinned them with one hand before using the other hand, nails raking over her body. Neko moaned as the nail ran over her hard nipple. He leaned down and took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Neko withered underneath him, useless and powerless to do anything.

"So beautiful dear Neko~" He purred against her chest.

Neko blushed, her heart melted at his words. Undertaker removed his hand, coat and shirt. He had taken off his boots before he entered the kitchen. Neko panted lightly as he nipped along her neck. Neko moaned as their chests touched. She suddenly arched, mewing loudly as he rubbed a finger along her folds through her underwear.

"My my~" He mused, "Someone sure is wet~"

She gave him a half-hearted glare before gasping, her head lolling back as he slipped a finger between her underwear and slipped inside her.

"Oh fuck~" she moaned out.

Undertaker smirked, working his finger against her. He flexed his finger up slightly and she let out a loud groan and mewl. Neko was shaking slightly, gasping as she felt another finger being added.

"O-Oh~!" she cried out, spreading her legs further out.

Undertaker drank in her withering form, feeling himself getting hard and his pants were getting even tighter. Suddenly, Neko pulled his hand away and sat up, fumbling with his pants. He pulled his pants down and off, watching her from behind his bangs. She pulled off his black boxers, freeing his penis. Her mouth engulfed him, causing him to let out a strangled moan, tilting his head back. She swirled her tongue around the head before taking more of him in, licking along the vein. Undertaker let a moan, surprised that she was doing so well. She let out a small moan, causing him to gasp softly. He buried his hands into her hair, softly thrusting into him mouth as his fingers slipped back down to her vagina, slipping in between the folds. She moaned again, lightly scrapping her teeth against his penis. He let out a groan. He suddenly ripped her away from him, ripping her underwear off and slid himself into her. She moan loudly, her tail curling around his thigh. He moaned at the tightness.

"So...tight my dear." He grunted out, going out then back into her.

She moaned, squeezing herself around him. He let out a grunt, burying his face into her neck, biting it. She mewled loudly, lightly clawing his back. He thrusted into her, pulling her close to him. She moaned, arching herself to make him impale her further.

"P-Please.." she whimpered out.

"Please what my dear?" he purred into her cat ear, nipping it lightly.

She gasped, "H-Harder!"

He grinned widely, slamming into her a bit harder. She let out a strangled moan.

"O-Oh god!" She yelled out, squeezing around him.

He hissed in pleasure, slamming a bit harder into her. She mewled loudly. He could feel himself building up.

"I-If you keep squeezing my dear, I'm going to explode." He said into her ear.

She blinked up at him, dazed before squeezing herself even more. He let out a groan and grabbed her tail at the base of her tail. She let out a small scream, squeezing even more as she came. He slammed himself against her, making sure that there was no space in between them as he came. Neko's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him come right into her, causing her to orgasm again. He shuttered as he laid upon her. They panted slightly. Neko suddenly remembered her cake.

"Don't worry Neko dear. I took it out while you were...distracted~" he said, laughing slightly.

She smacked him lightly, pouting. He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"And...Happy Valentine's Day Neko." He whispered in her ear.

Neko gasped in surprise, not believing that he remembered. He smiled softly at her, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. When he pulled away, she smiled up at him and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Undertaker."

He smiled at picked her up, causing a squeak out of her as he walked towards their bedroom.


End file.
